Jo and the Mask of the Phantasm
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jo takes Autumn, Justine, Butch, Brick, and Boomer to Gotham City with her to visit old family friend, Bruce Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

We are shown a building with a trio of men together. They were inside a building known as the Shady Lady Casino. The three men who appeared to be big city gangsters were sitting together at a long table, discussing important and private business.

"This has been a long time coming, fellas," the first man said to the group surrounding him. "Three years on the plates alone, but I think you'll find the product was worth the wait. Go ahead. Take a good look, boys."

The two other men took the dollar bills as they were going about their private business without noticing that they were being watched.

"Jeez, Mr. Sol, I can't tell the difference." the chubbier man replied as he felt one of the dollar bills.

"You'd need one of them neutron microscopes," the first man informed as the other two men put the dollar bills back into the case, allowing him to close it, revealing that they were counterfeit bills, which were of course illegal. "It's identical, down to Ben Franklin's stubble. I want it laundered at a half mil a week. Three Quarter mil by March," he then looked to the other two men who were among them. "Anybody got a problem with that?"

The others shrugged, showing no objection. However, there was someone who did have a problem with that. Someone who swooped in and shattered the glass window, breaking and entering. This made the men clamor in surprise and suspense.

"The Bat!" one man gasped, revealing who had shown up to this meeting uninvited.

Batman stood up and glared firmly to the men who were up to no good. One man rushed for him and tried to punch him, but the Bat ducked down swiftly and then socked the man in the cheek and gave him an uppercut which sent him flying backward against the table. The lead man grabbed his case of dollar bills before they could get in his way and ruin the deal.

Two other men then took out pistols and attempted to shoot at Batman. However, he took out one of his weapons and swung it at them, knocking one gun out and hitting the other guy against his face and making him drop his weapon. Batman ducked down again once one of the other men tried to shoot at him, but ended up only making bullet holes through the long table.

Batman then lifted this table up off the floor and crushed the man and made him drop his gun as well. The man with the counterfeit money clutched his case and backed up, stunned and alarmed by the dark and demented hero of Gotham City. A man came up right behind Batman, but Batman surprised him by ducking down, grabbing him by his jacket and flung him against the wall where there was a portrait of a sexy woman on display. The portrait then fell on top of the man, knocking off the wall.

Batman scowled at the bad guys he had beaten, but one had got away: The one with the counterfeit bills. Batman walked and decided to catch up with the one who got away. The man under the table was wincing and struggling, but Batman stomped on top o the table to keep him from getting back up as he stalked after the free victim.

* * *

The man with the fake money rushed out as quickly as he could. He ran out the door and into the parking garage to make his getaway, but it would not last long, obviously enough. He came to his car, but suddenly, there was fog and a dark shadow that stopped him on the way.

"Chuckie Sol..." a dark, mysterious, echoey, and threatening voice said.

"Batman!" the man gasped in astonishment. "How'd you get here?" he then backed up, grabbed his gun from his jacket pocket, and started to shoot at the figure.

The figure came closer and closer, not even letting the bullets stop him until the man he was after was all out. "Your Angel of Death awaits..." he then said, revealing that he wasn't the Dark Knight of Gotham City.

"You ain't the Bat!" the man realized this, then tried to knock him out.

However, the figure tricked him and knocked his gun right out of his hand as he approached the thieving man. It even made the gun fall on the floor and appeared to had been sliced in half.

"Who... Who are you...?" the man stepped back in alarm as the figure kept coming forward and appeared to be unstoppable. "What do you want?!"

"I want you, Chuckie Boy..." the masked man replied as he held up his slicing appendage and was just about to slice the man.

However, the sounds of tires squealing caught his attention and made him look away from Sol. The masked man turned to see the car going down another way, which allowed Sol to make his escape while the masked man was distracted. Sol ran over to the nearest car which was luckily and thankfully his own and threw his case inside and looked fearful as the ghoulish man was now slowly coming forth for him, guided with fog.

The man threw the case inside, then turned the keys as quickly as he could and drove off, looking incredibly frightened and nervous. The masked man then hopped up, clung to the hood of the car and broke his claw through the windshield. The phantom reached his other gloved hand for Sol as the driver was trying to swerve him off and looked like his life was on the line.

Luckily for Sol, he shook the masked man off into the road and kept driving as if his life depended on it. Sol saw that the man was slowly and weakly getting up and he decided to get rid of this threat for good. He drove to the end of the garage, but then turned his car right back and drove quickly to run over the psycho for tormenting him for no reason.

"This time I got you, you lousy, stinkin'..." Sol narrowed his eyes as he was about to run over the ghoulish man.

The man hopped up before he could get run over, but the fog remained where it was, much to Sol's surprise. The fog was blinding and it didn't help that his windshield was shattered and made the fog get in his way. Sol tried to wave it away so he could watch where he was driving and gasped as he was coming up to the glass window which would have a very dangerous demise leading up to it.

It was too late though, before anything else could happen, the car crashed through the glass window, making Sol scream as he was out of control and ended up crashing through another window. The wheels were running, but the car wasn't going anywhere and the faint sound of the car horn were heard in a rather horrifying and grotesque fashion.

* * *

Batman finally made it out, but he looked to the ledge to find out what had become of Sol and it appeared that he had been killed on the collision. He looked down at the mess and walked off and people witnessed it, wondering if he had caused this mayhem himself and were merely in shock of what had happened. Batman looked at a piece of the shard of glass, then saw a shadow that was trying to escape.

Batman snarled and tried to chase after the mysterious man, but ended up going to the door and when he opened it to chase the man up the stairs, the man was already out of the exit and a tiny bit of mist was shown. Batman narrowed his eyes as the mysterious stranger had gotten away, but promised himself that he would find him again soon and track him down as soon as possible.

* * *

The scare was shown on TV, especially in Wayne Manor. Meanwhile, a different car was on its way to Gotham City. There were two teen girls up in the front seat while four kids were asleep in the back-seat. It was Jo and Justine, coming to visit with Brick, Butch, Boomer, and of course, little Autumn. The Boys had color-coordinated suits, but Brick, of course, still had his hat and Autumn had on a cute little white dress. Justine wore a majestic purple dress with a white pearl necklace and had on her usual gray flats. Jo was wearing a black suit with a red bow-tie.

"We're almost there, babe." Jo told her girlfriend.

"Great," Justine smiled in relief. "Feels like we've been in your mobile forever."

"Yeah, but no worries," Jo soothed. "We're really almost there this time. Now remember, we're here to see Bruce and be on our best behavior, especially for tonight."

"I'll be sure to remind the Boys when I wake them up." Justine nodded.

"Good." Jo nodded back.

Jo and Justine then rode as they were on the way to Wayne Manor. They had luckily made it in one piece as the cars were parking and they had made it.

"Wonder if 'Little Dickie' is here." Jo chuckled to herself as she parked.

"Wake up, guys," Justine shook her little brothers awake. "We're here."

Brick, Butch, and Boomer grunted, then yawned and stretched as they woke up. Autumn did the same and smiled to Jo once the car finally stopped. Jo decided to be like a gentleman and got the door open for Autumn and the Boys, but of course, opened the door for Justine and linked arms with her on the way inside the mansion.

"Oh, Jo, such a gentleman." Justine giggled.

"Hey, I take care of ya." Jo chuckled.

"Jo's got her very own date, I hope this party won't be borin'." Butch said to his brothers and Autumn.

 ** _'I'm sure we'll at least have some fun.'_** Autumn replied.

"Yeah, even though we don't have dates," Boomer said before smirking. "'Sides, Brick's just mad 'cuz Emmy ain't here."

"Hey!" Brick glared as he was laughed at about his secret crush. "Mind your own beeswax!"

"Brick and Emmy, Brick and Emmy!" Butch and Boomer teased.

"Yeah, well, you like Bubble Butt!" Brick folded his arms, smirking at Boomer.

"Boomer and Bubbles, Boomer and Bubbles!" Butch then laughed.

Brick laughed with him while Boomer blushed.

"Boys, Boys, please behave yourselves, please, for me," Justine told her little brothers. "Now, come on... We shouldn't be late."

"Right this way, guys, come on, Autumn." Jo added in.

Autumn took Jo's free hand and they were now on their way inside of the estate. The Boys and Autumn were excited to go to their first grown-up party as they joined the shy beauty and the jockette as they were on their way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

A butler came to the door right then. "Ah, Mary Josephine Elliot, long time no see."

"Just 'Jo', Alfred, easy with that 'Mary Josephine' stuff." Jo warned the butler.

"Of course..." Alfred nodded. "And this must be your escort?"

"Yeah, this is Justine," Jo introduced. "Also, I hope it's okay, but I brought my little sister and Justine brought her little brothers."

"That will be fine, but please make sure they don't cause a ruckus." Alfred warned.

"Yes, Mr. Pennyworth, no need to worry," Justine promised. "I assure you the boys will be on their best behavior tonight."

"See that they do." Alfred nodded and allowed the next guests to come inside the mansion.

* * *

Jo, Justine, Autumn, Brick, Butch, and Boomer then walked in together. The kids and Justine were amazed at the sights and surprised to see so many people. They were looking around for Bruce now, just as he was surrounded by gorgeous women who clung to him like he was the sexiest man alive and he enjoyed it very much.

"Oh, come on, Bruce," a woman with long blonde hair in a long-sleeved blue dress swooned. "All alone in this big mansion. Haven't you ever thought of marriage... Even once?"

"Oh, never say the M word around Bruce," the woman with short black hair in a pink dress cooed as she put her hand around the man's chest. "It makes him nervous."

"What about the I word?" a woman in a darker blue dress with short black hair prompted.

Bruce glanced at her. "The I word?"

"'Ingagement'." the woman replied incorrectly.

Bruce gave her a look in disbelief that she just said that as he continued to cuddle the women who were by his sides.

"I'd watch out for Bruce if I were you girls," an auburn woman with prominent sapphire eyes in a yellow dress with matching gloves and a fur cloak around her shoulders came by with a glass. "First, he wines you, and then he dines you, makes you think you're the only woman he's ever been interested in. And just when you're wondering where to register the china, he forgets your phone number."

Bruce merely smirked to this woman until she splashed her drink all over his face which made the other women gasp in alarm.

"That's Bruce Wayne's style." the woman then continued before storming off.

"Bruce...?" the blonde woman asked.

* * *

Bruce was dripping and decided to clean it up and he excused himself from the lovely ladies.

"You always did have a way with women." Jo's voice was heard.

Bruce looked around. "Excuse me?" He then spotted the jockette and then smirked. "Ah, Jo, you've made it..."

"Of course I have," Jo said as she stayed by Justine's side. "This is Justine I told you about."

"Hello there, Justine," Bruce smiled to her. "It's great to finally meet you. You're even more beautiful and graceful in person than Jo made you sound."

"Oh~..." Justine giggled, blushing slightly and put her hand to her mouth.

Bruce then looked down to the kids. "Your little sister, I presume?"

"Yeah, that's Autumn, and those are Brick, Butch, and Boomer," Jo introduced. "I hope it's okay I brought them, Sue was going out-of-town to visit her mother, so I decided to bring Autumn with me and Justine thought it would be fun for her if she brought the boys to entertain her in case it got boring for her."

"Kind of you," Bruce said. "Pardon me a moment, I really must clean myself up..."

"A friend in need?" a man offered a hanky to the billionaire owner of the mansion.

"Councilman..." Bruce greeted the man as he took the hanky to clean himself up. "So, how goes the Bat bashing?"

"Better than your love life," the man smirked as Bruce cleaned himself up from the spiteful splash. "It's almost as if you pick 'em... Because... You know... There's no chance for a relationship. At least since that one girl. What was her name? Anne? Andi? Andrea?"

Bruce slightly scowled behind the hanky once that name was brought up.

"Yes! Andrea Beaumont," the man then continued once he cracked the code. "Now, there was a sweet number. How did you get her loose?"

"Thanks for the handkerchief, Arthur," Bruce mumbled as he folded up the hanky and shoved it in the other man's pocket with a dark smirk. "You know where you can stick it." he then walked off.

"What was that all about?" Justine asked.

"You stay here and mingle, call me if anyone tries anything smart with you," Jo said to her date. "I better go check on him."

"Okay... Be careful."

"I always am."

"Yes, yes, you are..."

* * *

The two shared a quick kiss and went their separate ways. Justine smiled as the kids were behaving themselves so far. Bruce went to his private room to be alone, but he saw Jo was coming and he thought about the one called Andrea as he looked to the portrait of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne.

"Jo?" Bruce spotted the jockette.

"Hey..." Jo came to his side. "Sorry, I know you like to be alone with your parents, but... Who's Andrea? I never heard you talk about her before."

Bruce heaved a painfully sharp sigh, not only because of his parents, but they also had to do with this mystery woman. "It's a long story, Jo..." he said softly as he was about to tell her the story. "I still remember it very well."

"You wanna tell me?" Jo offered.

"Gladly..." Bruce sighed. "It was a normal autumn day, ten years ago, and I was off campus from Gotham University... The wind was gently blowing leaves and I was visiting my parents, leaving them two roses on their shared grave. I overheard and spotted a young woman talking to herself."

"Andrea." Jo highly assumed.

"Yes," Bruce nodded as he told her the story with no hesitation, she deserved a right to know since they thought of each other as family. "I thought maybe she was saying something to me, so I got her attention... I then walked away and was on my way out, until she revealed who I was and I had to know who she was talking to, so I asked her..."

"Who was she talking to?" Jo asked.

"Her mother," Bruce replied. "Turns out her mother had passed sometime ago and she was talking to a grave. I felt a little guilty for interrupting, but she said her mother didn't have much to say anyway."

"Well then..." Jo slightly rolled her eyes to that.

"We just started talking as she was leaving..." Bruce continued. "Jo, you know I've talked to my parents."

"Yeah," Jo smiled softly in memory of that. "You let me come with you once... I was really sad for you, I was really jealous. I didn't know I was adopted back then, but I wanted to be close with my parents like you were with yours."

Bruce smiled to that. "Laurie and Blake are very lucky to have you."

"I always thought so," Jo smiled back. "So, what happened while you were leaving with her?"

"Well, Angela told me that when she would talk out loud to her mother's grave, she often imagines what she would say or how she would reply if she were there right then," Bruce explained. "I told her I've talked with my parents and I made a secret vow, but of course, I didn't want to tell her, but she was really interested. She called me a Man of Mystery though and asked me if I kept my vow."

"And you have..." Jo said. "Except, of course maybe to my parents and me."

"Yeah," Bruce lightly chuckled. "We then introduced ourselves, but she already knew who I was, calling me 'The Boy Billionaire'. She then asked me with all my money and power, why do I always look like I wanna jump off a cliff?"

Jo chuckled to that. "And what did you say?"

"I asked her why she should care and she said 'I don't, Mother was asking', and then she drove away in her car." Bruce replied.

"Fascinating..." Jo felt blown away.

"This was before I became the Dark Knight you see before you today," Bruce continued. "I was just a mysterious hero and was in the paper after I stopped crooks from the night before. Also, a while later after that mysterious escapade, Andrea stopped by for a surprise visit."

"Whoa." Jo blinked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either," Bruce said as he reminisced with her. "I've thought about calling her, I was trying to hide my affections for her so I wouldn't seem too forward."

Jo folded her arms with a smirk. "Well, well, 'Uncle Brucey' has feelings, eh?"

Bruce scoffed and shook his head at her. "Of course I do, I'm not as cold as 'Batman' ya know... Anyway, she came by just as I was practicing my jujitsu... She then surprised me by showing me some of her own moves, kinda makes me think of you when I look back on it today."

"She flip you?" Jo guessed.

"Like a geek..." Bruce sighed. "Turns out she had a few moves of her own. She told me of 'Miss Hovey's self-defense class for girls. I laughed at first, then decided to get a little even with her, and she then asked me if I could dance."

Jo laughed a little. "Then what?"

"Well, I..." Bruce looked bashful for a moment. "We kissed on the lawn..."

"Whatever happened to her?" Jo then asked.

Bruce was about to tell her, but then suddenly, both of them turned their heads as the doors opened and let the light inside as the butler of Wayne Manor came to them all of the sudden.

"Pardon me, sir, but Miss Bambi is dancing on the piano." Alfred informed the heir of the mansion.

"Brucey, where are you?!" a woman's voice yelled out.

"Pardon me, Jo." Bruce told her.

"I better go with you just to make sure no one makes a goof out of themselves in front of Justine." Jo suggested as she walked by his side.

Bruce nodded and with that, they walked out to get back to the party.


End file.
